Captured
by Cornelia'Red
Summary: "Now you listen to me very carefully, as soon as you feel scared, threatened or uncomfortable you say, yell, scream the bloody place down with that safe word and I'll come and get you do you understand?" Brick asked his hands on her shoulders. Rose nodded weakly. Blossom and Bricks daughter is in a sticky situation but this time her parents can't help her, but watch helplessly.


**What? I'm- I'm not dead! Hurrah! **

**Im so so sorry for not posting in TEOTB! I haven't forgot! I've just started my final year at University so things have gotten manic so I'll be able to update that in my holidays!**

**Okay. So this story is a complete cut away from any of my other stories and delves into the lives of Blossom and Brick as parents! And boy does this situation test them! I got the idea from a soap back home and liked to explore the storyline in a PPG world. I also might possibly make a few more one-shots like this too. But who knows. **

**Anyway enjoy and review and I promise to update my other story soon!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :)**

* * *

Rose Jojo stood nervously in her kitchen her dark pink eyes wide, scared and filled with tears. Her long copper hair she inherited off both her parents was tied up in a high pony tail her face one of fear and steely determination. At 23 she was the only child of super powered Ruff Puff parents Brick and Blossom Jojo. However her current situation had her praying that she had been inherited super powers from her parents. It would certainly make the whole thing easier.

Her back door slammed open making the petite redhead jump in alarm. She didn't turn to look knowing who had entered her home.

"You don't have to do this you know." The words of her father rattled in her head. She blinked as a tear fell.

"Yes I do. I'm the only one who can." Rose said, turning to look into her fathers deep red eyes. "I'm not going to let him get away with this." She hissed.

Brick sigh running a hand through his wild red hair. For a man with a 23 year old daughter he looked extremely well for his age. Not a grey hair in sight, his muscles still bulging as when he was 18 and not a crease on his handsome face. However a deep frown was set as he wore his old thug leather jacket, red tee and dark jeans.

"Your so stubborn like your mother." He groaned, Rose's eyes widened in fear.

"You haven't told her have you?!"

"No! Now she would put a stop to this. Now you listen to me very carefully, as soon as you feel scared, threatened or uncomfortable you say, yell, scream the bloody place down with that safe word and I'll come and get you do you understand?" Brick asked his hands on her shoulders. Rose nodded weakly.

"Tell me the safe word."

Rose mumbled her words falling over each other. "Rose." Brick said sternly.

"I feel ill."

"good okay I'll be in the house across the street where the police are set up okay? I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Rose nodded as she saw her fiancée walking up the drive.

"He's here get out!"

Brick dashed for the back door and out of sight as Rose's fiancée Matthew walked through the front door.

"Hey babe."

Rose turned around as she wiped her tears away. Her 'lovely' fiancée made her skin crawl, for only three days ago he confessed to her he had murdered four people in the town. She was shocked to the core at his revalation but she was a smart girl and knew not to provoke this killer. She reassured him saying she still loved him and was headed over to her parents house to pick up some things. Which wasn't a lie, the only thing was as she got there she only found her father there as her mother was out at work and she let Matthew's killer secret pour out. As you would imagine Brick was furious and began marching over to capture the killer himself. But once again Rose being the smart girl she is knew it would just lead to her father in jail.

So they did the next best thing and went to the police where she told them everything. However it was at this point the police suggested something that made Rose freeze and Bricks blood boil...

"_Dose he still trust you?" The female detective D.I Morgan asked._

_"Well yes he thinks I'm at my parents house."_

_D.I Morgan shifted in her seat her college D.I Edwards looked at her then back at Rose and Brick._

_"Well the thing is we don't have enough evidence to charge him so if what your saying is true then by human nature he should confess again soon, but only if he still trusts you." D.I Morgan explained._

_"Look where are you going with this?" Brick asked impatiently._

_"How would you feel letting us bug your house with cameras and microphones?"_

_"What?" Rose breathed._

"WHAT?!" Brick exploded.

_"It's the only way we can get him" D.I Edwards explained his face stern._

_"No way is she doing this I won't allow it." Brick demanded, but Roses mind was working._

_"I'll do it." She whispered._

_"Like hell you will!" Brick snapped._

_"Dad! He's killed four people! What's to say he won't do it again? You and mom raised me to help people in need and locking him up will possibly save a lot of lives!" She yelled her voice shaking. He turned to look at D.I Morgan. "I'll do it."_

Now she was here. It had been three days since her house had been bugged and she had been wired. She and her dad thought it best to leave her mother Blossom in the dark as she would just worry too much. However three agonising days and nothing. She couldn't lead him into a confession as it couldn't be used as evidence so he must confess freely.

"You okay babe?" Matthew asked, Rose plastered a smile on her face and turned around. Matthew was an average age height and build with messy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure you look a bit pale?"

Rose began to shake as she put her plan in action.

"I can't do this." She said walking past him.

"Whoa sweetheart what's wrong?"

"I just can't take in what you told me. I just don't understand."

"Rose you can't leave me! Everything I've done has been for us!"

"What?" Rose gasped turning and looking at him. He let his arms drop to his sides. "You know what I've done but I have to live with it!"

* * *

Brick was sat in a house across from Rose's that had been sold and was currently empty therefore the police have been hiding out here with their screens to monitor what's happening in Rose's house.

He red eyes were focused on the screen his jaw set. It was no secret that him and Matthew have never seen eye to eye and he had a big dislike of the man. Blossom was more subtle about her dislike for him too, something just didn't sit right with the pair about him. Brick could have laughed with how right they were if their daughter wasn't currently so close to the killer.

"Ow!" Brick hissed grabbing his arm. D.I Edwards stood at the side of him with an empty syringe.

"Antidote X so you don't lose your temper and go storming in."

"Son-of-a-bitch."

* * *

"Rose, Rose listen to me! You can't leave me, we can talk about this please!" He begged, Rose's dark pink eyes brimming with tears her face flushed with anxiety.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Her voice cracked. "I don't understand, I can't understand! I just-" She took a breath raking her fingers through her hair the stress and fear mixing together inside her like a dangerous poison.

"Listen to me okay" Matthew said grabbing her shoulders, he didn't notice her slightly recoil in fear. "What I've done has been for you, everything has always been for you Rose. I love you."

Rose had a sob rack through her petite body as she slumped onto the sofa her head in her hands.

"I can't do this." She whispered.

* * *

"I can't do this" Rose's voice cracked through the speakers.

"Right I'm off to get her" Brick said standing and marching to the door.

"I can't let you do that" D.I Edwards said marching after him and standing between Brick and the door.

"Move." Brick said.

"You go out there you blow this whole operation!"

"You heard her she can't do this! Now move!"

"Mr. Jojo if you continue I will be forced to arrest you now stand down!" D.I Morgan commanded turning herself to face Brick. He held a venomous glare before storming back to his spot.

"Come on Rose."

* * *

Matthew had slumped on the floor at the side of Rose.

"You can't leave."

"Why will you kill me too?" She asked calmly. He looked up shock in his eyes.

"No I would never hurt you, I love you."

Rose scoffed. "Love me? Why would someone who loved me kill four people?"

"I had no choice... It was only meant to be one but it escalated too quickly! Please Rose believe me!"

Rose remained silent looking dead in front of her.

"You say you love me?"

"Of course"

"Then tell me again, explain to me what happened."

"You know what happened."

"Help me understand Matthew! Help me understand and I'll stay, I'll stay with you." Rose pleaded looking him in the eyes, her hand came up and stroked his face while on the inside she was cringing. He looked up at her hopeful.

"It was 6 months ago the night I went to the pub with some friends. This guy pulled me back as I was setting off home. He pulled out his phone and showed me a picture- of me- and Charlotte-"

"Who's Charlotte?" Rose interrupted.

"I'm so sorry Rose you were never meant to find out." He said tears lacing his voice.

"Who was she?" Her voice monotone.

"This girl I- I slept with-" Rose stood aghast putting her hands behind her head walking towards the kitchen. "Rose please! It was a stupid mistake! But this guy caught a picture and was threatening to send it to you and I couldn't loose you! But things got out of hand and we began fighting." Matthew explained from the floor only now he wasn't looking at her but lost in his own world.

"He grabbed a metal pole and swung at me hitting my head, but I found a brick laying near and he was going to send the picture but I had to protect you! He turned around smirking about to press send when I saw my way out. I could end it." He voice became more malicious more sinister.

"So I stood up and I could hear him laughing, so I hit him. With the brick, as hard as I could. And I knew he was dead from the sound his skull made with the brick."

Rose's eyes where wide with shock, hurt and fear but she knew she needed more. She walked over and kneeled down in front of him looking him in the eyes.

"And what about the others?"

He let out a short laugh. "The others. One of them was a witness so I had to finish her there and then, so I strangled her. It looked like she was sleeping." Again no emotion was in his voice but a monsters voice. "The third?" He shrugged. "I told my friend Andrew about everything but he couldn't hold it together and I knew he would rat me out so I pushed him from that roof."

Rose remained poker face but on the inside she was dying and her resolve was quickly crumbling.

"And the last. Well someone was in the wrong place at the wrong time. And I was in a bad mood. So I slashed her throat." He looked up at her now a changed man in his eyes. "Do you understand now?"

Rose was shaking her tears rolling down her face.

"I feel ill..." Rose breathed before standing up and turning round looking up running her hands over her head pure panic taking over.

"I FEEL ILL! COME GET HIM PLEASE!"

* * *

"GO GO GO!" D.I Morgan yelled the armed police rushing into action, Brick leaped after them following close behind as they burst out of their safe house and down the street. He caught a glance of red hair and frantic pale pink eyes come running at him.

"Brick what's going on! Where's Rose!?" Blossom cried, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her with him.

"Matthew is a serial killer and she's with him!"

"Oh my god! ROSE!" Blossom screamed. But the red headed couple where caught by two police officers who started dragging them back one injecting antidote x into Blossom.

"Please stand back!"

"Like hell I will that's my daughter in there!" Blossom screamed as they were pushed behind a police car.

"Miss please remain calm!"

"This is bullshit and you fucking know it!" Brick screamed.

* * *

"Who's coming of me Rose?" Matthew asked wearily, Rose turned around and pulled out a wire.

"Got'cha."

Matthew jumped up and ran to the window seeing police surround the front of the house. Loud noises alerted him as he turned to see Rose bolting for the door, rushing over Rose grabbed the front door and yanked it open only for it to be slammed shut as Matthew grabbed her.

Rose screamed in terror and he locked the door and pulled her away throwing her on the floor. She scrambled to her feet and ran for the back door, Matthew followed again bolting the back door and throwing Rose to the kitchen floor. She looked at him scared as he looked outside.

"Matthew! Come out and no one has to get hurt!"

He heard the faint voice of a police officer.

"Stay away! You try and get in and I'll kill this bitch!"

* * *

"What are we going to do?!" Blossom said her head against the police car, Brick had his arms leaning on it his face murderous.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Oh because that solves everything!" Blossom hissed.

"If I ever get my hands in him!"

"Yeah well then I hope for his sake the police lock him up and throw away the key before you do." Blossom said.

"Why is he not coming out? Oi! What's going on?!" Brick yelled to a police officer.

"He's holding her hostage."

"Oh my god! Oh my god no!" Blossom cried as Brick pulled her close as she cried on him.

* * *

"Why Rose?"

"You killed four people Matthew. You make me sick you pathetic deluded bastard!" Rose yelled in his face, they were both on the kitchen floor.

"Pathetic huh?" Matthew muttered. He put his hand around her face, Rose gasped as her head smacked off the back of the counter.

"You'll be wise to shut that mouth of yours and let me think!" He snarled and snatched his hand away leaving a shaking Rose. "We could have been so happy Rose. After everything I've done for you-"

"I never asked you kill anyone for me!"

"I told you to SHUT UP! I need to think"

He looked away and began shoving the kitchen table and chairs in the way of the back door and Rose took her moment. She sprinted for the front door banging against it in a hope someone would smash it down but he grabbed her. She screamed again and head butted him.

"Agh!"

She ran upstairs only for Matthew to grab her ankle, she fell to the floor as he dragged her down, with a swift kick to the face he released her and went tumbling down the stairs.

* * *

At the sound of the door banging Brick and Blossom looked up to see a shadow of their daughter at her door.

"There she is!" Blossom screamed. But her heart sank as she saw her being dragged away and a scream following that.

"ROSE!" Brick cried running past the police to his daughters house, two police men grabbed him as he struggled to break free.

* * *

Rose looked down the stairs to see Matthews unmoving body. She slowly and shakily made her way down and stood around him, she was just about to get past when a hand came up and grabbed her ankle.

"Ahhhh!" Rose screamed and kicked him again making him instantly release her. She scrambled for the back door throwing the chairs and table out of the way getting to the door.

* * *

"Contact!" A police officer yelled as Brick looked down the side of his daughters house to see the back door opening. As soon as he saw red hair he bolted down towards his terrified daughter.

"DAAAD!" Rose screamed running to him as he slammed her Into tight embrace. She cried into his shoulder as Blossom came running up, he eased her to the floor seeing how unstable she was on her feet as the police stormed her house.

"It's okay" he chanted.

"You and me need to take a walk while they bring him out" D.I Edwards spoke to Brick.

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"Go to your mother baby" he said as Rose fell into her mothers arms.

"Shhh shh babe I'm here, I'm here" Blossom soothed as Rose cried into her shoulder, Blossom glanced at Brick who was being escorted around the house while they brought Matthew out, everyone knowing Brick would murder him without a second thought.

Blossom looked up and saw people exiting the house with him, Rose turned around and saw him and fear hit her. She scrambled to her feet with Blossom who held her tight as Rose clung to her like her life depended on it.

Matthew showed no emotion as he walked past as Blossom sent a murderous glance his way. He was put into the back of the police van and locked eyes on Blossom who had shielded her daughters face away from his as he spoke.

"I never forget."

* * *

**Ta Da!**

**Okay so to clear something up which I'm sure I will get asked!**

**The police take Blossom and Bricks powers away, this is because the criminal is. It a superhuman criminal, therefore in order for the police to keep a healthy authority within the city, any criminal deemed 'powerless' is their case. And seen as Blossom and Bricks daughter was involved their powers had to be taken. **

**I couldn't find a good place in the story to place that bit of info!**

**Okay reviews are loved my little stars! :)**


End file.
